The invention concerns a coil support with a coil of a trimmer line for a trimmer.
EP 1 446 002 B1 discloses a trimmer line mowing head which operates with a trimmer line that is secured by clamping in the cutter head. When a trimmer line is worn, it is exchanged for a new trimmer line section. For this purpose, the user must carry with him a supply coil of trimmer line from which, as needed, he cuts the required length of the trimmer line and inserts it into the cutter head. The supply coil of a trimmer line is carried on a coil support.
U.S. No. D524,643 S discloses a packaging for a coil of a trimmer line that is embodied as a blister pack. The coil of the trimmer line is wound separate from the packaging and is then inserted into the blister pack. This is manually complicated and time-consuming. When a section of the trimmer line is to be removed, the packaging must be opened, the desired length of trimmer line unwound and cut to length, and the packaging must be closed again. In this context, it may happen that the coil will unwind accidentally so that the line becomes entangled and the packaging can no longer be closed.
The object of the invention is to configure a coil support with a coil of a trimmer line for a trimmer in such a way that, on the one hand, the labor expenditure for winding the coil onto the coil support is minimal and, on the other hand, a simple removal of trimmer line sections from the coil support should be possible without the coil automatically unwinding or the trimmer line becoming entangled.